


Distractions

by CalamityJess



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityJess/pseuds/CalamityJess





	Distractions

The group was gathered at The Hanged Man, in Varric’s suite. They finally had enough to go to Bartrand and start the expidition to the Deep Roads, and thanks to Anders they even had maps. They also had alot to learn. At the moment, they were all looking at sketches Anders had drawn of the various darkspawn, and creatures native to the roads.

“These are genlocks. They’re believed to have been dwarves corrupted by the taint. A few possess magic, but most make use of melee and bow attacks.” Anders was saying as everyone listened intently.

Well, almost everyone.

“The ones you really need to watch for, and kill first at all times, are the emissaries. They are powerful magic wielders and can be devastating if not taken down as soon as possible” Anders continued, as he caught Cara from the corner of his eye looking at the other end of the table.

“Hawke…did you hear me?…HAWKE!!”

“What? yes, Darkspawn missionaries…” Cara replied quickly trying to shoo him off.

“Yes, Darkspawn Missionaries Hawke, you have to watch them they will kill you with _good deeds_.  Andraste’s Flaming knickerwasels would you pay attention!?”

“ _Missionaries_ Hawke? Well, we know what you were thinking don’t we?” Giggled Isabela.

“Isabela!” scolded Aveline.

“What is it big girl? you couldn’t see what was going on? Our fearless Hawke was too busy making bedroom eyes at…”

“ISABELA!” Hawke interjected before she could be further humiliated. Too late really. Isabela was on a roll.

“Seems our Hawke here likes her men glistening and broody, good taste that one” Isabela chuckled with a lascivious wink in Hawke’s direction.

The slightest hint of a blush crept up Hawke’s cheeks, as she tried to sneak a look to see what Fenris’ reaction to all of this was. The elf was sitting at the end of the table, with his feet up, drinking his Aggregio, and she could swear he was… _smirking_ at her.  Of all the nerve, he was just as guilty as she was, only he didn’t get caught.

“Damn it Hawke Pay Attention people could _DIE!_ ” Anders yelled across the table, a flash of blue crossing his skin and eyes.

“Don’t _glow_ at me in that tone of voice, I’m listening!” Cara shot back.

Anders continued with a growl, as Cara pretended to listen, and went back to pretending to read the pages in front of her, while continuing to think about brooding, glistening, Fenris. Damn Isabela…


End file.
